DOUBLE THE TROUBLE, DOUBLE THE FUN
by Female Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: Kaoru and Tomoe have one thing in common, Kenshin. When he’s caught cheating on them, see how these two women take action and teach one player never to mess around with a woman’s heart. Or two for that matter!


**DOUBLE THE TROUBLE, DOUBLE THE FUN!**

-Fhb-

PG. 13- Humor and suggestiveness.

One shot.

Synopsis: Kaoru and Tomoe have one thing in common, Kenshin. When he's caught cheating on them, see how these two women take action and teach one player never to mess around with a woman's heart. Or two for that matter! R/R

**This is definitely a Tomoe fic AND a Kaoru fic. Good relation of friendship. **

-

-

-

Candy,

Roses

Jewelry

Cars

And houses…

He's a man of wonder, a man of most desirable admiration and mirth. In every possible way he tries to make me happy, tries to bring me something rare as a representation of our love. From the flashy Hallmark cards to several boxes of chocolates, he finds himself the time to always make me happy, even when I least expect it. He's there waiting for me at the end of every confrontation, after every upset-moment I'm going through, he's there for me. My fiancé. I can't imagine just one day without him, one month of having lost his face, I simply can not deny that I love him most whole-heartedly. He's breeched a way under my skin and knows my inner most secrets. The ones I thought I'd never utter to the world again. But I did, and in a way I'm glad I did, with the man I know I want to live all my long days with. Someday I'll reflect on this day with my children, telling them of how daddy courted mommy and gave her everything she could desire, he even gave her heaven on earth by giving me, him. My nirvana.

I use to think about love. How damaging it became, how cold and cruel it became to suffer us in wounds. Wounds that time itself will tell if there's a possibility of healing. In a way I can say love was not my fit, that it didn't offer me anything that could interest me. Maybe it was because it destroyed me so many times. That was of course back then, when I hadn't known my darling. So to say how I met him was one of the most memorable days in my life. The day was bleak, everything grey and my hopes were down-trodden and weighed. My life had been so boring and limited as a supermodel. Day in and day out, I'd meet the same faces. The people who'd worked their ass off to get me flashing front page of a Victoria Secret or Allure catalogue. Tired that all my days were wasted as this, some woman who'd model underwear, became most dreary on my soul. With a future for my company of ahead of us, I became the one who faltered all my steps. The one who wasn't even sure that I was meant or deserved to such refineries. Money that a poor man could never begin to imagine, I tiredly accepted and squandered on liquor and therapy. It was that same day of bleak cloudy skies I could remember walking out from the makeup room in a fury from that stupid makeup artist who doesn't even like my head. Since seventeen I had to succumb myself to some aggravated gay-ass beautician who didn't get a hint that her face which could pass for her ass, which might I add needed a serious makeover. Though I tried for at least four years with that loser, it was that same morning we broke out into a hot argument one which made me storm out the room in sear anger.

I had been wearing Victoria Secret's latest lingerie they designed, with all the pressure and compaction it added against my skin it just created a fuel to anger me. I was walking past my photographer to the set when I saw everyone was elsewhere. In fact they'd been gathering around something or someone.

"Hello, I'm still here people" I resonated with an almost bored sarcastic voice.

My director turned around grimacing at the face I made, "we have work people."

I felt almost sorry for my director. I mean if people only knew the kinna of people I worked with, how dedicated and industrious they became when it was time to work then people wouldn't make such snazzy statements about Covergirl better than us. Oh pulez, Covergirl wasn't anything close to us. Victoria Secret was leading and as long as the staff and the crew remain tight, loyal and co-operative then the company would shoot to mars. For now, we just needed to get through the primary shots for the several magazine companies that wanted our latest design, modeled by me respectively.

"ACTION" the director shouted across the set.

Again flash after flash was delivered at a goddess body such as mine. Sorry to sound like I have a hot body, but I do.

"Yeh baby, let me see those pretty eyes, let me see you all toxic and hottified" the director had an interesting group of words which made work-time usually pass quickly. Then to the way back I saw violet eyes looking on with a most extraordinaire glow. I'd been holding my hands in my hair for a few minutes, and to my amazement I allowed my hair to just drop when I saw him. So how I became uptight and queasy when I saw him, my cheeks immediately went into blush mode and more than ever I tried covering myself from such a leering piece of attire.

"Excellent Kao! Anddd cut" the director shouted. I blinked back at the voice. When I sought to look for this stranger, he was gone. I frowned a bit. I mentally tapped myself, how could I be looking at a man after the many times those bastards suffered me so much heartache? Aggh, I practically growled at the thought. Preoccupied by what was happening in my head, a gentle tap came to me on the shoulder. I nearly screamed at the touch.

"What the hell do you want you moro-" I lost my tongue when I saw it was him. My knight in shining armour. Actually he was nothing like that, he was just a hottie who had really nice eyes. Ones I realized I became amused by.

"Excellent shoot there Ms. Kamiya. Absolutely amazing" his voice was strong and deep. A bit brusque so to say, but it was all cool.

"Um-um, t-thanks" I stuttered, yes, I did. Stupidly that's what happens to me when I get thrilled by the bedazzling opposite sex.

"Um, Ms. Kamiya, I –um, know this may sound strange and –um, its kind of awkward as well, but um, well what I'm trying to say" he looked up at me after having himself a stuttering freezy himself. His eyes, they were so amazing, it was like the shade of amethyst caught on morning-glories.

"Would you by chance like to go—for, some coffee, you know, to ease and rewind?" he asked politely.

I bit my lip, "I'm an awfully busy girl…who says I'll have time?" as if I couldn't use some cheap bait, my lovely boss came about saying, I had the day off. I nearly face-faulted into the floor. I blushed when I caught this stranger's dandy smirk. Speaking of stranger, I didn't know his name.

"Well since I don't have any other plans, why not. But sir, do tell me what's your name. Just in case I get kidnapped or something" I smiled wickedly, I love to taunt men especially the cute ones.

"Oh forgive me, I'm Himura Kenshin" he said.

Since then we became extremely close, so close I was getting married to him.

(Sighs in dreamland) Life was good, especially if you're going to get married to an angel like him, a hunk of an angel to add as well.

I smiled at the thought lazily, just a couple more weeks and Kenshin's all mine. Hmm…how I like the name Kaoru Himura, sounds good, well of course it does thought my selfish conscience.

_**-Ring- Ring—**_

I jumped out my thoughts a bit startled at the phone. Sighing I went to the phone, "Hello…" I said

"Hello Kaoru it's me Battousai"

"Oh, its you" some how I was hoping to hear my fiancé instead of Battousai, my first ex. Ever since we broke up, he's been trying to get back at me, as in getting back into a relationship again. I mean what made him get the slightest idea I'd want to be with a man like him? News flash, he's out my league.

"Battousai, look, I appreciate you calling and asking and caring even, but look I'm getting married to Kenshin a couple months so maybe you should just—well, well lay off. I mean I really should be thinking about who I'm going to be inviting and whose going to be my wedding planner or even where I'm going for my honeymoon" "I get it Kaoru" he interjected, his voice was low and I could have tell he was upset.

I frowned a bit. All along Battousai in a way was always there for me. Regardless if I turned him away, he was still there, always. Being the person in a way, in the rain waiting for me. All he wanted was for us to be friends and perhaps give things a shot again, but I didn't even want that, I could care less if he lived or died. I was just so concern about my needs, my self-pities and Kenshin.

"Battousai I'm—I'm sorr" I tried but I was interjected yet another time, "Have a great wedding Kaoru" he hung up.

I felt that sting. I felt it all over. You know they say people move on after they lose someone, but truth be told, that part that really loved them still does, but it's because we chose not to care, that part that did love them is so small, and today I understand the love we had for someone really doesn't die, what dies, is the faith for that love.

Love, I thought. Too much is bad—does that mean something's wrong with Kenshin?

Of course not—nothing could be wrong with my Kenshin. Yet I felt this vibe, one which is getting the better of me.

-

-

-

"Ms. Yukishiro what do you think about the latest news on the tsunami?" a reporter asked to the woman who was walking down an isle where huge body guards tried to protect her. Hundreds of people tried to get her autograph. Multi-million dollar actress and close friend to Utada Hikaru was Tomoe Yukishiro, a beautiful mistress whose eyes were as placid as doves and her face-that face it radiated so much glow and beauty. It was because of that same face she was a huge actress, directed by professional directors like Muto Musashi, whose known respected by Leonardo Di Caprio, Brad Pitt and Johnny Depp.

(An: He is a real director who scored extremely big)

"I feel very disturbed and in a way I am distraught that so many lives have perished. I think we all should come together and help and together we can show the people of each of those destroyed countries that the world has not forgotten how to help and in so doing in midst of war and corruption, we are one, one world." She left, three different camera's on her while the media was like parasites constantly hailing out to her.

Tomoe Yukishiro, pretty face and humanitarian to the world was more than just that. She believed in helping, she believed that magic was real and that life is not made on splinters but on roses. Her philosophy was gentle, and the only way to play hard was not to become aggravated, but to shrug it off by trying.

She entered a huge black limousine about 10 feet or so. The door was already opened for her. Waving one last time to the huge crowd she entered the car shutting the door close. Tomoe sighed lightly, closing her eyes she tried to find some solace, her most recent movie was already beginning to take its toll on her.

"Hey sweetheart" she jerked up, her eyes fluttering open.

"Kenshin…I-I didn't see you sweetheart" she blushed.

"It's okay" and with that they both went forward for the conventional kiss.

"So, you look tired. Why is that?" he went forward sitting next to her.

She sighed, "oh well I've had this latest approval that I'll be doing a new movie and it's really drawing out all my energy"

"Maybe you shouldn't do the gig, I mean babes you look like you've seen better days. Why don't I take you anywhere you want in Japan-anywhere in the world" he started to sound more delivering. More himself so to speak.

"You really have a way with a girl?" she smiled looking into his eyes.

"Why yes I do…" he smirked.

"What would I do without you Kenny?" she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Perhaps be very unhappy, so would I…" he confessed in a distrustful tone, one Tomoe did not detect.

"Hmm…how about this weekend, just you and me, we go to the beach…get away from the city a bit? Sounds good?" she pulled his tie

"Umm…maybe this weekend isn't such a good idea." He said in an uncertain voice.

"Why not?" Tomoe arched a brow.

"Coz ah, coz um, well I have work to do. Yeah, that's it. I have work. To do." He smiled sadly.

"Ah, well okay. Well maybe some other time hmm?" Tomoe was upset, but she understood not everyone had her schedule so that meant breaks weren't always breaks for people who worked on the weekend.

The car stopped. Tomoe sadly took to the door, Kenshin's hand came over hers.

"I'll make it up to you, promise" he swore.

"I'd like that" she smiled.

Opening the door she looked at him one last time before closing the door.

Kenshin watched as she walked up the stairs to her home.

'One down, one to go' thought Kenshin.

-

-

He sat alone thinking over what she had said. Maybe it was time he just moved on. Forget they'd even have a chance again. What was done, was done, no way to fix it.

He sat alone wanting her so badly all these years. All these years he understood how her heart beat, why she fighting yet failing, why in a way she fell for a man like Kenshin, over a man, "like me" he whispered.

Taking a sip of the hot coffee, Battousai watched the rain fall on the window he'd been sitting next to.

Battousai lifted up his briefcase needing something to drown his fever over a woman he couldn't have.

Taking out the Calculus papers from his briefcase, he got himself a red marker and began correcting the silly mistakes his students made.

'Why don't these children use derivatives and integration? Is that so hard?' thought Battousai as he was practically being hidden by his papers. As much as he tried, Battousai was continuously failing to lose the memory of Kaoru. His Kaoru. Shoving the papers back into his briefcase, he got ready to leave until he saw her.

"Hey…" her voice was small. It was his Kaoru.

"Hi…" he sat back down in his chair.

"C-Can I join you?" she asked fumbling with her fingers.

The engagement ring flashed in his eye while she was fumbling with her fingers, he thought should he let her sit and hurt him some more?

"Nobody's stopping you" he tried to be cold…

She took a seat opposite of him.

"I-" "Forget it" he shut her off before she could even start.

"You were right Kaoru, I need to move on. Need to accept you're not my type, what we had was just puppy-love so to say" he sardonically added. She remembered him like this in college. When he was just the really hot boy who had a really cold attitude.

"Battousai…it's me…please don't treat me like that" she practically leaned over to hold his hand. He snapped from her touch.

"I would tell you what I think of you, but I'd never want you to cry one tear in this world." He got up. Somehow he felt what he did could only be atoned by leaving her to be. Kaoru watched as her Battousai left her to sulk, all alone. Again.

-

-

Who does she think she is, feeling that she could just slap it like butter and say a simple sorry. Oh man why do I bother, at least with her?

Battousai walked down the streets cursing and blabbering with words in his mind. Passing several stores, several signs, several clubs he made his way to the park. Going to a bench that was perhaps wet from the rain that feel he just sat there not caring if the rain fell.

Folding his arms like a spoilt child who didn't get what they wanted he shut in eyes, a shadow forming over them.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours and still he'd been sitting there, wet, shivering and on the verge of sickness.

Yet he didn't care, this was his punishment for liking someone like Kaoru.

"You know, you shouldn't be sitting in the rain so long, you could get ill" a voice said. It was feminine and to his amazement an umbrella was over their heads.

Battousai looked at the woman, "w-what y-you w-want?" he shivered.

"Nothing I guess. Unless you could tell me how I could get money to grow on trees"

Battousai realized she was trying to make conversation.

"Do I know you?" he dropped it like a bomb.

She sighed, "no. Not the least. I'm Tomoe." She said sadly.

Battousai took in the update. "You are?" she asked seeing he wasn't willing to give his name out.

"Battousai."

"Nice to meet you. May I ask, why you're sitting in the rain?" her voice was very soft and inclined with sincere care.

He looked at her, his face practically in hers, he looked into her eyes, they were sad but he saw something else, something that was present in Kaoru's eyes. Oh he just had to think about her. Battousai groaned at the thought.

"Something wrong?" she asked…

"No no, nothing's wrong" he whispered bowing his head in thought.

"Mr. Battousai, I know it's very soon, but –but would you consider having tea with me?" she asked.

"I can't…I…" he saw it then flash in her eyes, the pain. The denial. She wanted something but she wasn't getting it.

"You know what, change of plans, I'd love to have tea with you. I ah, just need to go home and get changed. See you at that Tae woman's restaurant like around four" he said.

"That sounds wonderful" she smiled, her face bright and happy with a content glow.

"Cool, well see you later Tomoe" he waved at her and left.

'Bye bye Battousai'

-

-

"So baby, tell me what's been going on with you in Korea?" a man asked a hot looking woman who wore a fitted blouse and short skirt to go with it.

"Well, I've had some serious headaches in that country. The swim-suit magazine I model for is absolutely lame."

"I'm sure it isn't"

"You always say nice things. How I love you my Kenshin-wenshin" she leaned over to kiss him.

"Same baby" the man kissed a beautiful black hair woman by name Dionne.

A man of medium height, with pure light amber eyes managed to enter a restaurant which was known by most of the Tokyoians. Known as the Ababeko. Battousai as was called stood for a few minutes looking over the huge crowd, 'She's not here,' he thought.

"Good afternoon sir, how may I assist you, table for one or are you expecting someone?" a young perky woman came up to him. She wore auburn hair and dark brown eyes.

"Um, table for two. Most isolated from the center, maybe a table next to a window" he said…

"Sure, right this way" she escorted him through the many tables that were occupied.

Battousai found his seat, "here you are, just ring the bell on your table and I'll come straight to you" she smiled. With that she handed him the menu.

Battousai graciously accepted it. He sighed when he thought of how he'd quickly moved on from Kaoru. I mean here he was waiting for a next woman.

'Oh grow Battousai, she's just a friend'

Battousai scrolled through the many meals that the restaurant offered, some of the meals were like foreign to him, he'd often ask himself if some of these dishes were native to Japan?

Battousai didn't think ordering without Tomoe would be appropriate. So he just sat, waiting for her. He leaned on his hand just looking around at the many faces that dined and laughed. Battousai caught the faces of some of the teachers from his school, some students from his school. Then there was just people he plain didn't know, like the pretty faces and men who resembled the members of a drug network.

Battousai sighed, who was he to judge after all. Then for a moment his head got lost on the sight before him. There to the extreme left was a man kissing a woman. But not any ordinary man, to Battousai's knowledge this was Kenshin. Kaoru's fiancé. Battousai decided not to jump the gun, maybe he's mistaking Kenshin for someone else. Yet when the woman and the man pulled back for their meal, Battousai was struck like a ball to his head by the truth. It was Kenshin. Why?

Battousai couldn't believe that after so long, of Kaoru wanting to be happy, or of just being loved, it was suddenly destroyed. Kenshin was using Kaoru. And from the looks of it, he was using her for her body, because the woman Kenshin presently kissed had the body of a model.

Battousai got up, he knew that he couldn't allow her to go through with her wedding. That more than ever she'd be devastated. On his way out, he bounced up to no other than Tomoe.

"Hey, I guess I caught you just in time huh?" Tomoe asked with a smile on her face.

"Tomoe, look, I have to tell my friend something. She's going to make a huge mistake, maybe I'll see you some other time. Take care" he was about to leave.

He felt a hand on his wrist.

He turned to see her eyes how close to water they were, "please…I've been disappointed so many times, surely by any possible means, could I come, just for the company?" and her voice, it was so soft, and he could tell that a lot of people abused her for her kindness.

A trait of Kaoru herself.

"Sure…why not" with that Battousai lead the way, Tomoe following along. They took a cab into Janjou Street, the same street Kaoru lives. Battousai sat quietly waiting for them to arrive.

"What seems to be the matter?" asked Tomoe realizing he was a little too quiet.

"My friend, she's supposed to get married, but her fiancé…she really doesn't know him as well as she should." He said…

"Ohh…"

"Here we are, the Sakura Villas" the driver said whilst coming to a complete halt.

Battousai paid the man for two before going up the guard boot.

"I need to speak to Kamiya Kaoru. It's very urgent." Battousai spoke

"Got some id bucko?" Battousai took out his wallet frowning that all this nonsense was needed.

The man took a look at the picture and recorded the information about Battousai.

"Sign here, and here, anddd here" the man spoke.

"Wow, visitors sure do have to go through a lot of jargon" Battousai professed.

"Hey dude, I don't make the rules I just abide them. And this missy, who are you?" the man asked.

"I am Yukishiro Tomoe" the woman smiled.

"As in the actress?" the man had stars in his eyes.

Tomoe blushed, "hai…"

"May I please have your autograph?" the man handed her a paper and pen.

"Sure…" she signed and the both were allowed to enter through the electronic gates.

Battousai almost took into a run, he looked for the Villa 007 and there in front of him, lay a pink Villa with a white trim of fencing around the almost Barbie home.

"Some house" thought Tomoe.

Battousai went straight in. He ran up to the door knocking vigorously.

"Alright alright, no need to break down the door" he heard a voice.

"Yeh, what you want?" the door opened to a maid.

"Let me speak to Kaoru, now" Battousai ordered.

"Alright alright good looking. Mistress Kaoru the doors for you" the woman shouted.

Running could be heard from the steps and immediately the door was opened to a blue eye angel. Battousai caught the breath in his throat, she was always so beautiful. Always so cherubic and enchanting, nobody could ever take her shine and light away, she was light in imprint.

"Oh its you…" there was a thick wave of sarcasm in her voice. Her eyes rather cold.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened today, it's just I wasn't in the mood, for now you must see what's going on. Kenshin isn't really whom he seems" Battousai said.

"Oh save it Battousai, you know I can't believe you even have the guts to show your face here" she retorted with a hasty shot of anger in her voice.

"Well I'm trying to help you from making the biggest mistake of your life, would you just please trust me?" he shouted back equally as loud as her.

"No! I won't trust you, I happen to be in love with Kenshin and there is no way you could prove to me that I'm making a mistake, the only mistake I did make Battousai, was meeting a pesky little ex-boyfriend like yourself. You were insufficient and how could I say this, you weren't my cup of tea. If I could undo one thing, it'd be the relationship we had. Just leave me alone you bastard…" she shouted.

Battousai and Tomoe were both in shock. Battousai couldn't find the air to breathe again. It was like everything that made him strong was taken away, now he was just left to die.

"Fine Kaoru, if that's how you truly feel…if that's what you really want…I will" he took a step back, showing everything cold out on her.

Kaoru calmed down. 'I don't mean these things…'

"Whose Kenshin?" asked Tomoe, she interjected for the first time.

"Her bastard of a fiancé" Battousai coldly and somewhat sarcastically said.

"No, what's his surname?" Tomoe looked straight into Kaoru's face.

"Himura, why?" Kaoru asked confusedly.

"WHAT? No no, you must have some mistake. There has to be a mistake. You see Kenshin Himura is my fiancé" she dropped it like a bomb on everyone.

"Is this some sick trick Battousai, because I swear if it is your ass is sued" Kaoru shouted blatantly loud.

"This isn't some trick, I'm telling you Ms. Kamiya, I'm entitled to marriage with Himura Kenshin in the next couple of months. How is this possible that he has a next fiancée?" she looked curiously at Kaoru.

"That's a lie. Kenshin loves me. This engagement ring is a symbol of our love. You couldn't possibly tell me my fiancé is a fraud?" Kaoru was so angry.

"Well likewise Ms. Kamiya. This is madness, complete madness, I mean why would Kenshin do such a thing?" Tomoe asked…

Then for the first time, it hit Kaoru, "that's why he was never really there when I really needed him." She whispered.

"Excuse me?" Tomoe asked.

"Look, this can't be right. This—this doesn't sound like my Kenshin. Look I'll prove it to you that he really loves me." She went inside to get a letter. She handed it to Tomoe who browsed at the letter. Tomoe hurtfully looked at the letter. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Ms. Kamiya, this letter, is the same letter he sent me. All he changed was our names, see, I have one as well" she opened her bag and showed Kaoru the same letter, word for word.

"K-kenshin is a fraud. But why, how?" they both wanted to know.

"I have a reason. But you both have to see it for yourselves, are you up for that Kaoru?" he looked at her.

Her face was red, but her eyes though they glistened they weren't in tears.

"I'm up for that" Kaoru took a jacket and told the maid she was going to be out for a while.

The trio exited the compound taking the next cab to the Ababeko restaurant. Battousai felt the tension and wave of hate layering in the car. He looked at Tomoe. She covered her face, her whole aura destroyed. Turning to Kaoru, he felt the hate of her soul rising, more powerful than his. The way the tension wavered created a jaded ambience for Battousai, who was between these two women who loved the same man. The same player.

The taxi driver stopped a block away from the restaurant, Battousai didn't think both women had the guts to see the sight they'd almost die to. Especially a man they internally and truthfully loved. Everyone came out the car, the cold wind blowing on them.

"Battousai" shouted a voice.

"Akira…hey, what are you doing?" Battousai turned to his colleague who was also a Math teacher at his school.

"Oh just getting myself some groceries. Oh and who are these two beautiful women. Kaoru…right?" he looked at the woman Battousai had spoken so much about. She simply turned her face extremely angry at the moment.

Battousai pulled his collar, "man maybe this isn't such a good time. I'll explain later" Battousai caught the way how Akira focused on Tomoe though. It was like he never saw a woman.

"Are you okay miss?" Akira completely fell deaf to what Battousai said.

Tomoe lifted her head to Akira, "I'm fine…" she sadly whispered…

"Pretty girls aren't supposed to be so sad…" he said…

There was a bit of hope in Tomoe's eyes.

"We should be going man…" Battousai spoke…

"Yeah, well take care man, see you in school" his eyes remaining on Tomoe.

"Yeah"

The group proceeded to the restaurant. Battousai took his time with the both over-sensitive women, making sure not to rush the workings. Stopping them a few feet from the restaurant he went to the entrance of the door, looking for Kenshin. According to Kaoru, Kenshin doesn't know how Battousai looked, so this just did wonders for Battousai. Bingo, spotting Kenshin still with his girl, he hailed at Kaoru and Tomoe to come. The both women fear-stricken, drew closer to the final blow. There in front of blue, burgundy and amber eyes was the sight of a man almost kissing a woman's face out. His hands were shooting around her, touching her in vulgar means. Kaoru's eyes went into a sad sediment, Tomoe went into a trance of freeze, Battousai just went into a mode of 'oh you're busted dog'

Kaoru pulled back, Tomoe as well. Immediately Kaoru pulled off her engagement ring in fury.

"The bastard from hell…aghhh" she was in fury.

Tomoe was too shock to understand her fiancé in such acts.

"I can't believe this" Kaoru whispered…

"So can I..." Tomoe was literally in tears.

"W-why…everytime-every single time…" instead of feeling sadness, she felt hate. Strong hate that gushed through her veins.

"I—loved him" Tomoe swallowed the lump, the lump in her throat. Everything she wanted blew up in her face. Her burgundy eyes were dampened with tears that she didn't think the man she love could ever do. Yet he did, he caused her to bleed and open a wound that time would on its own have to heal. 'I loved him…and h-he…he used m-me'

"We have to get back at him. You and me Tomoe, we have to show him what it means to mess around with girls like us…show him, if he plays fire with fire, he's going to get one hell of a burn out" Kaoru just wanted revenge now. She didn't want to cry over a player, she just wanted to teach him a serious lesson.

"What do you suggest?" Tomoe pulled herself together, liking the will of Kaoru.

"Oh…a little thing I to call playing with the webs of double the trouble, double the fun" with that she whispered the master plan in her suddenly new friend's ear.

"I like your thinking Ms. Kamiya…" Tomoe said.

"Why thank you…" she smiled, with that both women started their "evil" plan. Battousai took a seat in the restaurant. Ready to laugh out at everything, he even called up Akira to have a good laugh with him. Battousai explained the situation to his lost friend and before you knew it, both men were ready to see some action.

"Would the car with the number plate JPR-34669 please come pick up your car. It's in no condition to be in our car park. We do not accept non-professionalism in our car-park" the P.A came on and loud. Kenshin who was eating his fine meal stopped. 'What's my car done to deserve this?' he got up, eyes looking at him. He felt so embarrassed. Kenshin went to the car-park only to see that his wheels were stolen, that his car, which was a Benz, was now decorated in graffiti, all colours, saying on it, 'Players…'

Kenshin growled that his newest car was now in a wreck. The glass was broken, the rims were scratched and his sound system was entirely stolen.

Flipping open his cell phone, he heard a peep, looking at his phone 'no service,' he cursed out in anger. Going back inside, he used the restaurant's phone ordering someone to have his car removed.

Tomoe and Kaoru who were more than pretty faces, began with plan 2.

"Do you think we should punish his girl?" asked Kaoru.

"No, I don't think so. She must be another innocent victim like us." Tomoe said.

"Alright. What's one thing you know Kenshin can't eat?" a wicked smug on Kaoru's face.

"Pepper" Tomoe answered.

"Correct you are"

Both women went into the kitchen trying their luck until they came across the woman of the business.

"Kaoru-chan, what are you doing here?" the woman asked. Tall and with a head band in her head.

"Oh Tae-san, I'm just learning how to cook, me and my friend, is that okay?" Kaoru asked

"Of course Kaoru-chan. Have a good day now"

"Wow, she trusts you?" Tomoe asked.

"We're practically like family"

"So what's the plan Kaoru?" Tomoe asked.

"Find the hottest pepper and I'll show you fireworks…" she smiled.

Tomoe did as Kaoru said. She found some Halapinos, Hawaiian Mountain pepper, spicy-twist peppers and other really crazy named-peppers.

Tomoe also found out which meal was to be delivered to his table. Kaoru on the other hand came with a plan of mixing all the pepper-sauces together in one. She didn't even bother to sample it. Tomoe brought Kenshin's plate to Kaoru.

"Kaoru you sure this is a good idea, I mean we should have some pity on him, shouldn't we?"

Both women looked at one another, "nehhh"

Kaoru poured the pepper sauce graciously all over the sea-food. The entire meal was saturated in pepper.

"Don't forget to garnish" Tomoe added a small herb on the meal that bubbled.

"Meal ready for table seven" Kaoru shouted.

The man took the two meals and went straight in for Kenshin's table. Tomoe and Kaoru peeped through the door.

"What are you ladies up to?" came a voice.

Both Kaoru and Tomoe jumped, "nothing, nothing at all." Kaoru answered smiling at Tae.

"Hope so…" Tae took to her heels supervising the chiefs.

The man handed Kenshin the right meal, with the pepper all over his sea-food, while Kenshin's girl was spared.

"This looks good" Thought Kenshin.

Getting his knife and fork up, he began pushing the over saturated shrimp in his mouth. Crushing down on the jumbo shrimp, he chewed to his death.

Immediately he stopped, his eyes watering crazily. Pounding the table that he was choking. His girlfriend looked at him incredulously.

"It's that good huh?" she smiled.

He held his throat and began making groaning sounds.

"H-He's choking…"

Kaoru and Tomoe laughed their hearts out.

'Sucker deserved every bit of shit he got,' thought Kaoru.

Everyone just looked at the scene of a choking man. A huge woman came out of no where ready to save the puny man. She placed her hands around his waist and under his navel. Pressing down, Kenshin felt as if his eyes would fly out instead. She pressed and pressed until the shrimp flew out falling in someone's Champagne glass.

"Ewww…"

The woman let go and immediately Kenshin dropped to the floor weak from the woman's extreme thrusts at him.

His girlfriend quickly helped him up, taking him to the bathroom. Kaoru and Tomoe got to their heels. They were already clad in their cute little servant outfits. Akira growled at the way how tight the outfit fit Tomoe, likewise Battousai reacted the same over Kaoru.

Eyes followed the two ladies, men tried leaning over to holler the maids this way.

"Hey baby…" a man called at Tomoe.

"Hey hottie" called another at Kaoru.

Tomoe and Kaoru shook that off, they were on strict business. Cleaning the table. Kaoru took out her famous peanut butter mix. Licking her finger she poured it all over Kenshin's seat.

Tomoe grinned. Tomoe saw Kenshin and his girl approaching, both women made a run for it, heading for the kitchen. Again they waited for the retard to just sit and be completely humiliated.

Kenshin weak and tired went straight in for his seat. Sitting plump down, both Tomoe and Kaoru grimaced. "He's going to be regretting sitting on that" Tomoe said.

"Oh yeah"

Kenshin got up, his whole butt in peanut-butter.

"Momma look, red hair man poo-poo down his pants." A little boy said pointing at Kenshin.

All the little children giggled and soon the adults began laughing as well.

"Aggghh, whose responsible for this?" Kenshin shouted. This was the final straw, there was no way he was going to take this nonsense any longer. No one showed up. Everyone just laughed.

As Kenshin turned to tell his girlfriend they were leaving, something hit him straight in the head. The object rolled onto the table. Lifting up the object, he realized it was "Kaoru's wedding ring" he whispered in horror.

Turning around there in a clad maid outfit she stood in the archway. Pulling the scarf from her hair, she waved hair then settled her eyes on him.

"Ohhh Tomoe" she called.

From the entrance from which the maids came from, another woman stood with really devious eyes.

Both women eyes threatened to shred him apart.

"Imagine a super-actress had to falter to this" Kaoru spoke looking at Tomoe.

"Imagine a million-dollar Victoria secret model has to suffer this" Tomoe said looking at Kaoru.

"Did you know really think you could pull this off?" Tomoe drew closer, men melting at her beautiful face.

Kenshin stuttered in shock.

"Did you think you could get away with two fiancées?" Kaoru mused, drawing closer to him. Men melting at her goddess body.

Both women came closer and closer, by now the media was already in the building thanks to the fact both women were celebrities.

Immediately a slap came to Kenshin's face. Kenshin's latest girlfriend, Dionne had enough.

"I can't believe you had two fiancées" she paused, anger in her eyes, "we're over you player."

Kaoru drew in closer with an unconscious catwalk in her spine.

Tomoe watched her.

Kaoru came straight up to him, "you thought you had all of me" pulling his tie. Pushing her over red-seductive lips in his face, she sat on his lap, biting his ear seductively wicked, "you wanted me" she rubbed her arousing body against his, "but you should know, when you play with one you play with two" Kaoru gritted, her face incredibly seductive. Moving to the side, Tomoe joined the couple. Sitting on Kenshin's lap, she as well taunted him with her gorgeous face. Both women pulled his tie both their faces in front his.

"I believe this is for you" Tomoe dropped the ring to the floor.

Getting up she pat his cheek and said go to hell dangerously slow before walking off, rolling her eyes.

Kaoru got up looking at Kenshin as he stood up to explain.

"I know what you're going to say, but hear me first" Kaoru said.

Sending her fist straight across his face, she pushed him back saying, 'players pay a price.'

Everyone clapped at the two young women. It was either everything was extremely amusing or both were very good entertainers.

Both women stood together feeling hate, relief yet sadness.

Kaoru saw Tae and told her she would pay for any damage done to her hardware.

Battousai and Akira got up going to the both women. Kaoru for the first time started to cry. Cry in Battousai's arms, "he was so perfect…so" "shhh…lets go sweetheart"

"You'd..you'd-be with me after everything I said…I did?" she looked up at him in shock as her tear-track face somewhat destroyed him.

"I deserved it. I was a jerk. It's not your fault…its mine" he whispered caressing her cheek.

She smiled, hugging him tighter than before.

"Thank you Battousai, for everything" she pulled back slowly.

"Thank you" she whispered looking into his eyes.

"Your welcome Kao…" he whispered.

Tomoe and Akira on the other hand just began talking. Akira offered Tomoe a shoulder to cry on. The two couples going off for some ice-cream.

-

-

-

(4 Months later)

Battousai and Kaoru got married. They wanted both to settle down. Kaoru was happy to finally be with the man her heart truly remembered and loved, even whilst it forced itself to love Kenshin, it all along really loved Battousai. Kaoru lived all her days like the last and to her best. Battousai was everything she could want and more.

In six months time, Tomoe and Akira got engaged and it was all so momentous when the four greatest friends met up. Two women who shared a passion for one man who could never love them in return, but they loved again, and loved the right men.

Battousai and Akira who were finally living large, with wives who were richer than any wannabe richie-person, saw past that, and saw the heart that beats a rhythm of love, the real deal they fell for.

_So remember if you catch your boyfriend or girlfriend playing you,_

_treat them to some pepper and some peanut-butter, because_

_its all good, once you show them, if they ask for trouble,_

_they ask for war…_

The End.

_-_

_-_

Author's Notes: Well I decided to make something with Tomoe in it. I got flamed from someone about Tomoe and I realized she was important to Kenshin. So I thought of way how fans who hate and love both women could meet. So I made a fanfiction with both women on good terms. They both became great friends in the fic so lets hope kao and tomoe flamers can become friends.

Thank you all for reading. I always appreciate it.

ROCK ON!

Take care.

Please review.


End file.
